Cleveland show: The new Cast member
by MewSkull130
Summary: The Cast of the Cleveland show are holding additions for a new member. So when Chase, A Normal girl gets the part. Raymonds life goes upside down. RaymondXOc
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO IT'S ME, MEWSKULL130 Gilbert: AND HER AMAZING CUSION GILBERT! Me: Ok so where watching an episode of family guy, after we watched the Cleveland show Gilbert: AND I WAS LIKE OMG LETS MAKE THIS STORY!  
>Me: It's About The Cleveland Show holding Adittions for a new cast member!<br>Gilbert: AND THE REST IS DESCRIBED IN THE DISCLAIMER Disclaimer- WE DO NOT OWN THE CLEVELAND SHOW OR IT'S CHARACTERS WE ONLY OWN OUT OC!

Chapter one: additions!

The Cast of The Cleveland show where sitting behind the one way mirror, looking at a row of girls,  
>that sat there as the director talked. " Ok, now that's explained we want number one to step up and read the highlighted lines in the Skript"<br>The director anounced, as a Blond girl stood up, and walked into the center of the room. She looked at her skript, and took a deep breath.  
>" As, I said before Roberta, that isn't right.." She squinted her eyes, and sighed. " Cleveland jr. is Acually a cool guy.." She finally said, and sat down. Behind the mirror Jr, was shacking his head.<br>" I dont like her.." He said, everyone nodded. After many additions, and head shacking. It was over.  
>The cast all sat there with the director talking about the additions.<br>" I'm saying none of them got into the character" Tim said, shrugging his shoulders " Tims right, none of them caught my eye" Holt said, leaning back in his chair.  
>" You mean all 100 additions where bad." The director said in whine.<br>" I only counted 99" Rallo said sitting up.  
>" What, but 100 where scedualed.." The director looked over his list, and his eyes, widened.<br>" One Girl didn't show up!" He shouted, donna shook her head.  
>" How do you not count the girls, before you addition?" She asked, but at that momment the doors To the studio where kicked in, and what they saw they almost flew off the frame.<br>" I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" A female voice rang as she ran in, she had black hair that went to her mid-back, she wore a black jacket with the sleeve tips, a neon blue. with black pants, and black and blue shoes, With her icy blue eyes, shinning in the dim room light. She was bent over with her hands on her knees, and her breaths where shallow, and quick.  
>" YOur the final girl?" Cleveland asked, she stood up straight and bowed.<br>" Yup, i'm Chase manroo (Man-row)" She said, standing up straight. " Ok, then do you have your skript" The director asked, She nodded. " Ok then read the highlighted line"  
>She coughed in her hand, and spoke clearly and with emotion, and expression.<br>" As, i said before, roberta. That isn't true. Jr is a real cool guy, almost as cool as tom felton." After that, the room was silent, you could almost hear a cricket. Then the one person who you would,  
>expect to talk, spoke.<br>" I Like her, i say give her the part" It was raymond, He was leaning back in his chair, smoking a cigrette, not even looking back. everyone nodded, the director smirked.  
>" well, i'll think about it. I just need her to read on more thing." Chade blinked,<br>" Ok what is it?" She asked, the director reached in his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, Throwing it in her face.  
>" YOUR NEW CONTACT!"<p>

Me: Well, what do you think?  
>Gilbert: SHOULD WE CONTINUE? Chase: I DO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!<br>So click the little button down there *points* it's your desiny to! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey i'm back i finaly got a review for this so thanks to Kibalover1998, for that! Anyway now let's get on to the story!

Raymon, sat on a couch in the loudge. Cleveland was talking to ralo, and Jr was watching tv.  
>He sighed and leaned his head back, he opened his eyes to see an upside down roberta and chase talking, by the vending macheins. She smiled some, and sat back up to see his "father" tim.<br>" Oh hey tim, whats up?" He asked getting up and streching.  
>" Just getting everyone the directer wants up all on set for the Chase episode deal."<br>Raymon nodded, and whistle at chase and roberta, who glanced over. Roberta nodded, and grabbed chase's wrist dragging her to the set. The director was looking over the skript and nodded, when they all got there.  
>" O.k i been over this skript a million times, and i have to say... I hate it..." He said throwing it behind him.<br>" What! hey now there is no time to be picky, the show has to be on next monday! And we wont have time to make a new skript!" Roberta yelled pointing her finger at him. Raymon sighed, looking towards the exit door. Suddenly roberta, and the director srated yelling. Chase walked over to raymon and smiled.  
>" This happen alot?" Raymond just nodded, smiling at her.<br>" Hey come on i wanna smoke and you dont want to be here when they start throwing thing."

He sat on a crate and lite a smoke and took a puff, leaning back.  
>" Those thing will kiiiilllll you" chase said from the steps. He rolled his eyes.<br>" Ya i know." she giggled again, and layed on her back. Her hair layed out on the cement.  
>He smiled again and looked to the sky.<br>" Well I at least think you'll have some fun" He said, she nodded.  
>" Ya I have always loved the show." She said, He nodded.<br>" Who was your favorit character?"  
>" I have to say you." she said, his eyes widened and looked at her " What? C-come on. I bearly had any lines, and barley showed up in the show"<br>" Ya but that was what i liked, i had fun always looking for raymon the bear in the episodes."  
>He blushed a bit, and put out his light.<br>"L-let's go back in. We have to see if there done fighting."

Gilbert- TA DA! what'cha think, like hate? send in your review! X3 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey again, and other thanks to Kibalover1998 for reviewing you keep this story going X3 okay on with the story!

When roberta and the director stopped fighting, they started to descuse the skript that could be put together.  
>" Okay i got this, chase is a new student at robeta and jr's school. And she has magical powers!" Hualt said Everyone shook their heads. Raymond saw chase smiling, her head tilted. Everyone started to argue about it, and Raymond sighed. Then chases voice broke the arguement.<br>" Miki light, a young girl is an extanged student, and lives with the browns. With a secret life of danger and what not." She smiled, Ralo nodded.  
>" Not bad..." Dana said, everyone nodded.<br>" Okay we got the plot but can you speak another languege chase?" She nodded, and cleared her throut " Hei, nimeni on Miki valo, ilo tavata. I can speak finnish." She stated, and smiled. The directore nodded and pointed to the air " TO THE COMPUTER LAB. AWAY!" and ran off, Chase laughed which cause raymond to smile.

The next day, the director threw skritps at us. Raymond blinked and looked at the title, and raised an eye brow.  
>" 'Out with the old in with the Fin.'?" Lester said, The director nodded.<br>" Though it was a good idea."  
>" well who's the old?" Donna asked, The director pointed to cleveland " Since where introducing a new character who will become a regular, it's a special we'll alture the intro song into her singing it." Raymand saw chase's cheeks redden a bit.<br>" I-I have to sing?" The director nodded.  
>" Yup, so be here early so we can it done, then after that we'll start recording" everyone nodded, and started to leave.<br>" Hey everyone let's head out to eat. To celebrate our new cast member" Tim said, everyone nodded again, and walked to 'Dennys'. They all sat at a back booth, and talked. Chase sat in the corner opposite of raymond.  
>she has a notebook out and a pencil, she was drawing something. He couldn't tell what it was just yet, but it was good " So chasie tell us about yourself" Hualt said, from the end of the booth.<br>" Chasie?" She asked, puting down her pencil, he nodded.  
>" Your knew nickname so come on tell us about you." She leaned back thinking.<br>" Well, I'm 15, my favorit color is black, blue, and orange. I know how to play the violin. And im the oldest out of five kids, four little brothers. And i'm half swedish and half finnish." She finish glancing at everyone at the table. Donna smiled, from next to chase.  
>" Very insteresting chase."<br>" Hey i have a question, so why do you use you real names on the show?" Chase asked, sitting up.  
>" It was easier then choosing stage names" Jr said, she nodded and smiled. The waiter brought use our drinks, and cleveland stood up clearing his throut.<br>" Okay as the main character of the show i want to prepose a toast, to our newist cast member. Chase i hope you servive with use for more then 5 episodes." He said and everyone laugh.  
>" TO CHASE" everyone said in union. Raymond saw her smiled again and thought ' Yup this will be fun.'<p>

Gilbert: OKAY THOSE WHO READ WE WANT YOUR IDEA'S OF THE CHASE EPISODE! THANKS NOW CLICK THE MAGIC BLUE BUTTON! 


End file.
